Doppelganger
by FuuCker690
Summary: Naruto hanya ingin memastikan yang ditangkap netranya kemarin, dan ia menemukan kekasihnya dengan aura berbeda. / "Sa-Sasuke, dia sedang memperingatkanmu tau." Karena dopplanger itu adalah... / [SasuNaru]


**Doppelganger?**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warn(s): AU, OOC, Typo(s), gak sesuai EYD, dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Oh yah, disini Sasuke yang asli sifatnya kayak Sasuke di movie Road to ninja.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

Naruto tau hari ini dia berangkat ke sekolah terlalu pagi. Bangunan kokoh itu bahkan masih terlalu sepi. Hanya segelintir siswa yang terlihat. Sebagian besar adalah anak-anak klub futsal yang punya jadwal rutin latihan pagi, selebihnya mereka yang terlalu rajin bangun pagi.

Tapi Naruto bukan termasuk salah satunya. Dia bukan tipe _morning person_. Ini bahkan baru kali kedua dia datang pagi, selain kemarin—itu pun karena taruhan dengan Lee demi semangkuk ramen jumbo. Namun, hari ini tidak ada taruhan. Dia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ditangkap netranya sekilas di kelas kemarin. Sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur semalam.

Dengan tergesa Naruto menyeret kakinya berlari menyusuri koridor sepi. Gakurannya melambai diterpa angin. Jantungnya memompa di atas normal. Rasa penasaran ini lebih mendominasi dibanding sesuatu yang menciptakan tremor di jari tangannya.

Sedikit lagi ia akan sampai di pintu kelas 11-1 di ujung koridor lantai dua gedung sekolah bagian selatan. Pintu kelas semakin dekat, perlahan laju kakinya melambat, kemudian berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Beberapa detik berlalu ketika pemuda Namikase itu meredakan nafasnya yang memburu. Hening kemudian. Iris sewarna langit miliknya mengunci pandangan ke arah tangannya yang ragu menyentuh gagang pintu. Lagi jarinya bergetar, namun segera ditepisnya, dengan mata tertutup rapat Naruto menggeser pintu kasar.

Perlahan kelopak mata tan itu terbuka dan Naruto membeku. Apa yang terlihat di depannya persis seperti pemandangan di pagi hari sebelumnya.

Di sana, dibingkai jendela sudut kelas, bersandar sosok itu. Sosok yang sangat familiar. Nampak tak terganggu dengan kedatangan berisiknya. Itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Teman sebangkunya yang paling narsis dan menyebalkan, pemuda dengan sejuta rayuan penakluknya. Pemuda yang merangkap menjadi kekasihnya musim dingin tahun lalu.

Tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda. Aura ini terasa asing bagi Naruto. Dengan keberanian yang berhasil dikumpulkan pemilik surai pirang itu mendekat.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto memanggil ragu. Kakinya berhenti ketika ruang di antara mereka berjarak satu meter. Bagai waktu yang diperlambat, sosok itu menoleh perlahan ke arahnya. Surai ravennya menari diterpa angin musim semi, dan Naruto menahan nafas. Itu memang Sasuke, kekasihnya. Tapi sekali lagi logikanya menyangkal.

'Dia berbeda.'

Tubuhnya masih terbungkus gakuran sekolah, tapi kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat dari yang Naruto ingat, dan matanya tak memancarkan pandangan menggoda seperti biasa. Oniks kelam itu memandang tajam, lurus ke dalam matanya seakan bisa menembus hingga ke sel-sel tubuhnya.

Si pirang mematung. Sosok itu seperti mengunci gerakannya. Menghipnotis dengan tatapan mata.

Hening meraja, semenit kemudian Naruto kembali mendapat kendali tubuhnya. Dengan ragu Naruto mendekat menghapus jarak. Tangan kanannya terangkat menggapai pipi pucat itu. Keningnya mengerut ketika mendapati sosok itu tak menguap. Tangannya mendapati permukaan kulit yang solid halus namum suhunya di bawah normal. Membuktikan bahwa pemuda di depannya bukanlah hasil halusinasi otak kirinya.

"Naruto?"

Suara pintu terbuka disusul dengan suara bariton yang familiar. Naruto segera menoleh ke asal suara dan matanya hampir saja meloncat mendapati Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu kelas. Menatapnya bingung dengan alis ditekuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?"

Seolah tersadar, dengan kelewat cepat—hingga lehernya sakit—Naruto memutar kepala menoleh ke arah objek sebelumnya. Namun, alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika tak mendapati sosok itu di sana.

Dia Menghilang.

Meninggalkan tangannya yang menggantung di antara udara kosong.

"Naruto… Ada apa?" Sasuke mendekat ke arah kekasihnya yang masih bergeming di sudut kelas. Bahkan mungkin melupakan kehadirannya sampai tangannya menepuk pelan pundak si bungsu Namikaze.

Naruto terperajat pelan. Tangannya yang masih menggantung seketika jatuh ke sisi tubuhnya. Sungguh, apa yang dilihatnya barusan sangat tak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa ada dua Sasuke berdiri di tempat berbeda di saat yang bersamaan sebelum salah satunya menghilang tanpa jejak?

Tubuhnya kemudian memutar menghadap si raven yang menatapnya bingung. Tangannya lagi-lagi terangkat menyentuh pipi kekasihnya.

Yang ini juga solid, tapi kulitnya lebih hangat, tak terlihat pucat seakan menegaskan ada darah yang mengalir di sana. Tidak seperti yang disentuh sebelumnya. Naruto menegang. Jangan-jangan...

Tapi tidak, mana mungkin hantu bisa disentuh, dan oh mustahil kekasihnya menjadi hantu padahal ia masih di sini, berdiri sehat di depannya.

Tapi pertanyaan itu terus mengambang di otaknya.

"Sasuke, apa kau memiliki saudara kembar yang sudah meninggal?" dan pertanyaan itu keluar ragu dari mulutnya. Mengundang kernyitan dalam di dahi Sasuke, namun pemuda raven itu menggeleng pelan.

"Hanya itachi. Tak ada saudara lainnya. Kalaupun ada, keluargaku takkan mungkin menyembunyikannya."

Naruto menelan ludah. Tangannya masih menjangkau setiap bagian wajah Sasuke dan si raven hanya membiarkannya. Tubuhnya meremang.

'Lalu tadi itu apa?' Tak ada yang bisa menjawabnya.

"Katakan, Naruto. Apa yang mengganggumu?" Naruto tercekat ketika mendapati suara berat dan menekan. Terlebih ketika wajah di depannya berubah dingin. Tak pernah sekalipun ia dipandangi dengan cara seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Tatapan yang seakan bisa menembus ruang otaknya dan membaca semua yang ada di sana. Membatu. Tak ada kata-kata yang sanggup keluar dari mulut si pirang. Pandangan itu sama persis dengan milik sosok yang barusan menghilang. Tersadar, dengan cepat Naruto menarik tangannya menjauh dari Sasuke dan mundur ketakutan hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

Angin berhembus kencang masuk melalui jendela, menerbangkan tirai-tirai berwarna biru pudar yang sesaat menghalangi netra biru dari wajah yang kembali menciptakan tremor di tubuhnya. Langit mendung semakin mendukung suasana mengerikan kelas di mata Naruto. Namun, semuanya lenyap ketika tirai itu kembali pada posisi terbawa grafitasi, dan menampilkan air muka kekawatiran dari wajah Sasuke.

"Apa yang salah, Dobe? Wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau tidak baru saja melihat hantu kan? Hei, jawab aku." Si raven menjangkau setiap sudut wajahnya. Memastikan Naruto tak demam hingga berhalusinasi di luar nalar.

Bukannya menjawab Naruto malah langsung menubruk Sasuke dan memeluknya erat.

'Ini dia, ini Sasuke yang ia kenal, ini kekasihnya.'

Sementara si bungsu Uchiha hanya menghela nafas sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto menenangkan.

Tapi ia mengernyit ketika gakurannya diremas kuat di belakang sana, serta mendapati tubuh Naruto yang menegang bagai patung di pelukannya. Otak pintarnya mencerna cepat apa yang terjadi, dan secepat itu pula tubuhnya memutar menghadap ke arah depan kelas. Irisnya terbelalak mendapati sosok yang mirip dengannya duduk di kusen jendela.

Rasanya seperti deja vu. 'Dia' di sana duduk santai dengan tampang dingin, mata menusuk, dan seringaian yang mulai tercipta kala bibir agak pucat itu selesai mengucap bisu satu kata yang diterjemahkan oleh Sasuke berbunyi 'bingo'

Setelahnya yang ia tau tubuhnya terasa lemas bersamaan dengan jantung lemahnya yang berdenyut menyakitkan.

Lalu dunia terasa gelap di matanya. Terakhir yang ia dengar adalah suara memilukan Naruto.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasukeeee!"

.

.

.

.

"Sas, kau pernah mendengar doppelganger sebelumnya?" Sakura bertanya sebelum menyeruput jus jeruk Sai yang baru saja ia letakkan di meja kantin, membuahkan jitakan sayang dari kekasihnya itu.

"Tidak. Kenapa memangnya?" Sasuke membalas tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar ponsel ketika Naruto membalas pesannya.

"Tsk. Tak bisakah kau menghentikan sms gombalmu saat seseorang mengajakmu bicara?" Sakura menatap masam teman sejak kecilnya, yang dibalas kedipan nakal si raven. Sakura mendengus.

"Begini saja, apa kau pernah bertemu sosok yang mirip denganmu sebelumnya?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, mencoba mengingat sesuatu di memorinya. Sementara Sakura menunggu was-was mengabaikan Sai yang protes saat minumannya kembali diinvasi.

"Hm, sepertinya pernah. Musim dingin tahun lalu, saat aku dan Naruto memulai hubungan. Aku melihatnya berdiri di gerbang depan sekolah dengan gakuran musim semi, dan wajahnya pucat… Astaga, itu pertama kalinya aku takut melihat wajahku sendiri. Tapi saat aku berpaling lagi ia sudah menghilang. Kurasa itu hanya halusinasiku saja." Sasuke memutus penjelasan panjang yang membuat Sakura pucat pasi. Sasuke mengernyit.

"Sa-Sasuke, dia sedang memperingatkanmu tau." Si wanita merah muda berkata dengan mimik kelewat serius.

"Memperingatkanku dari apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mulai tertarik mendengarkan.

"Uh, kau tau doppelganger itu…" Sakura tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya.

Sasuke terdiam, tapi sepertinya ia mengerti kalau gadis pink ini berbicara tentang kesehatannya, "Aku tau aku akan mati Sakura, tapi dokter bilang jantungku masih bisa tahan hingga 5 tahun ke depan."

Sakura seketika menunduk hampir menangis yang langsung dipeluk erat oleh kekasihnya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut sambil menepuk pelan kepala merah muda di depannya, "Belum saatnya kau menangis untukku, wanita." Tapi suara tangisan Sakura malah semakin keras mengudara.

.

.

.

.

Karena doppelganger itu adalah… Tanda kematian.

.

.

.

.

**End**

Hai, Fuu nyampah lagi XD dan oh maap jangan minta w lanjutin yang ini, karna masih di scene ini aja w udah mau nangis D':

oh ya sekedar informasi, itu yang di kantin kejadianya dua hari sebelum scene utama fic ini ehehe XD

Nah karena w udah bikin fic ini dengan susah payah :'v adakah yang berkenan meninggalkan sesuatu buat author amatir ini? /ngarep XDa

Review?


End file.
